The present invention relates to image printing or printing method and system.
In the image printing systems known heretofore, images or pictures are continuously recorded or printed without interposing any blank or margin between the adjacent images, as is disclosed in JP-A-62-11687 (Japanese Patent Application No. 11687/1987) and JP-A-62-11686.
In conjunction with the hitherto known systems, it is further noted that neither attention nor consideration is paid concerning the printing of an image at a predetermined position or location by supplying to the image printing system such types of information as the size of printing paper or sheet employed, size of the image or picture to be printed and the position or location at which the image is to be printed. Consequently, in order to insert blanks between images recorded or printed in series, it is necessary for the user or operator to input the data related to the blanks in addition to the image data, which involves troublesome procedure to a disadvantage.